With Love Will Come Fights
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Carl and Enid learn a Important lesson about love. The Next Installment in the JSS Series


With Love Will Come Fights

"I can't believe your taking my dad's side" Carl yelled at Enid as they stood outside the building that was used as the armoury at Hilltop

Carl was dressed in a plaid shirt and brown cargo pants. Enid on the other hand was dressed in a Blue shirt over a white tank top and jeans. Wool socks went up to her ankles and she wore black combat boots. Enid had a bullet proof vest over her shirt.

"Carl I'm not taking sides I just happen to agree with you dad" Enid snapped back in a pissed off tone.

"So you agree that I'm an invalid who isn't capable of fighting?" Carl asked as the scowl on his face grew larger.

"Carl I don't think you're an invalid and neither does your dad or Michonne but you're not fully healed yet and you can barely pick Judith up so your nowhere near ready to go on a run" Enid said trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"IM PERFECTLEY CAPABLE OF GOING ON A RUN." Carl screamed as he slammed his hand on the side of the armory only to then wince in pain and grabbed his side.

Enid moved forward to help him but Carl brushed her off mumbling that he was fine.

"Why are you being so stubborn Carl?" Enid asked angrily. She was growing frustrated with Carl's attitude.

"Your one to talk about being stubborn." Carl sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enid asked as she crossed her arm and gave her boyfriend an angry look.

"Well let's see when I first met you, you were cold to everyone and you're too stubborn to let anyone help and sometimes you still are." Carl said

"Because I'm capable of taking care of myself and I don't like people treating me like I'm an invalid." Enid snapped back.

"Well I don't like being treated that way either and I wish you all would stop." Carl said angrily before storming off.

"Carl" Enid Called after him.

"What?" Carl asked as he turned to face her.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck or tell me stay safe or something?" She asked.

"Your stubborn you can take care of yourself" Carl said before turning and walking off.

Enid let out a groan of frustration before she turn and headed towards the car.

"You okay Enid?" Tara asked as Enid passed by her.

Enid mumbled a response that she was fine as she climbed into the back seat of the station wagon beside Michonne.

Aaron was driving the station wagon with Saddiq sitting beside him. Daryl, Tara and Scott were travelling in the Cargo van behind them. As Enid sighed and looked out the window she thought about how this fight with Carl had started

The whole argument had started yesterday. Siddiq had told the group about a town a few hours from here that was full of a variety of stores ranging from gun stores to a strip mall. Daryl and Michonne had volunteered to lead a small group with Siddiq to investigate the town. Scott, Aaron and Tara had also volunteered to go.

When Carl and Enid told Rick they planned on going as well he had outright refused and told Carl that there was no way he was going on the run. To make matters worse both Enid and Michonne had told Carl they agreed with Rick and didn't think he was ready to go on a run.

Carl and been pissed and stormed out of the house. When he came back he spent the rest of the night sulking and complaining to Enid. Enid had gotten so annoyed with him that she kicked him out of her room and for the first time since Carl and the others had moved to Hilltop her and Carl had slept in their own rooms instead of staying in one together.

This morning Carl seemed to be somewhat of a better mood but that soon changed when he found out that Enid was still planning on going on the run with the others. He had tried to convince her to help him sneak into the van so he could go with them on the supply run. When Enid told him no he had started arguing with her, saying that she was treating him like an invalid. The arguing had go on all morning until they hashed it out at the armoury.

What made her most upset was how cold he had been when she left for the run. He wasn't wrong she was stubborn and independent but she did it because she didn't want people to think she was weak. She had gotten close to people like Carl, Maggie and Aaron and had opened up to them but Carl was right even now she could be cold and stubborn with him and the others but only on a rare occasion.

Enid was pulled out of her thoughts by Michonne shaking her on her shoulder. "Enid we're here you okay? She asked as she climbed out of the car with a Remington 870 shotgun in her hands.

"I'm good just thinking is all." Enid replied giving a faint smile as she open the door and stretched.

"Okay so the stripped mall is down the street and two blocks over there's a couple of gun stores and a grocery store all of which were fully stock with supply's last time I came through here." Siddiq said to the group,

"Daryl you and Aaron see what you can find in the guns stores, Scott, you and Tara take Saddiq and check out the grocery store." "Enid you and I will check out the strip mall and see what we can find inside, We'll all meet back here in no more than 2 hours." Michonne said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before gathering their weapons and duffel bags and setting out quietly for their destinations. Michonne and Enid moved down the street quietly keeping an eye out for any walkers. As the approached the mall they spotted a middle age female walker stumbling around.

"Cover me" Michonne whispered to Enid and once the young girl nodded she rushed forward and stabbed the walker with her sword. The walker fell dead and seeing that it was safe Enid moved across the street enter the mall with Michonne following right behind her.

The mall was essentially two rows of a variety of stores. The mall itself was run down and the only lighting came from emergency lights across the ceiling of the building.

"So you and Carl had quite the fight this morning" Michonne said as they enter a clothing store and began to stuff shirts, pants and other items into a bag.

"So you heard us" Enid responding placing a pink shirt with rainbows on it into the bag for Judith.

"It's possible they heard you all the way at Ocenside, I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact Carl wasn't allowed to come with us." Michonne said as they entered a pharmacy.

"Yeah I mean I get that he's pissed about not being able to come but he overreacted and he acted like a jerk." Enid said using a backpack to fill with candy and other comfort food.

"Your right he was acting like a jerk but I think Carl is starting to feel like an invalid, Rick and I have been treated him like he's incapable of doing anything and to be fair Enid you've been hovering over him 24/7 making sure he doesn't hurt himself."Michonne said

"I know" Enid sighed "It's just that I'm scared something's going to happen to him and I won't be there to keep him safe. Since we met he's always done things to try and keep me safe and I'm trying to do the same thing, I guess I went a little overboard."

" You've love him and its normal to want to protect those you love, when we get back talk to him about it, things will work out." Michonne said with a smile as they went to exit the pharmacy Michonne stopped to grab a box condoms. Enid reached for the same shelf but to Michonne's confusion grab a package of earplugs instead.

"What are those for?" Michonne asked.

"For me, Carl snores and no offense but you and Mr. Grimes are really loud." Enid said as she exited the store, an embarrassed Michonne following her.

"So you and Enid had a fight today, I swear if you guys were any louder the Saviours may have heard you". Rick said as he sat down across from Carl.

"Yeah we did and I feel bad for yelling at her and acting like I didn't care if you came back safety or not but I'm just tired of everyone treated like an invalid. " Either you or Michonne or Enid are always hovering over me making sure I'm safe." Carl said.

"Michonne and I are just worried you'll hurt yourself before you almost healed. We love you and so does Enid. When you love someone you'll do anything to keep them safe. Rick told his son

"I know, Enid and I have this pact that I'll keep her safe and she'll keep me safe, I guess I was just so frustrated I didn't realize that's what she was trying to do. I hate fighting with her. Carl said

"One thing I've learned from being with both your mother and Michonne is that with love comes fights, the important thing is that you don't let those fight ruin your love." Rick said before adding "Oh and Carl if you or Enid ever decide to take your relationship to the next level just know both Michonne and I will support you guys." Rick said

"Thanks Dad but Enid and I aren't their yet but when do we'll try to more quiet then you and Michonne" Carl said.

Rick went to respond but just shook his head and walked away slightly embarrassed.

The supply run had been a huge success the group had scored clothes, medicine, books, toys, plenty of food and water and a large amount of weapons and ammo.

As everyone was unloading the stuff Enid made her way over to Carl. Before he could say anything she threw her arms around him nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry" they both said at the same time. They laughed lightly together before Enid spoke.

"Carl I'm sorry, I have been treating you like an invalid and I shouldn't have I just wanted to make sure your safe and that you didn't hurt yourself any more than your already were, I'm scared to loose you Carl and that's why I've been hovering you lately and I'm sorry I made you feel like an invalid I just wanted you to be safe." Enid said.

"I know and I'm sorry too I just got so frustrated I felt so useless and I just needed to do something. I sorry for what I said, Enid I care about you and I'll do everything I can to help keep you safe, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were just trying to do the same for me". Carl said

"You're not useless Carl you've done so much for all of us, but promise me you'll let the rest of us take care of things until your healed okay. Enid said

Carl nodded before smiling at her and saying "I love you Enid."

"I love you too." Enid said before leaning in to kiss him.

They walked back towards Carl's house, Carls arm around Enid as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So I'm going take a shower, say goodnight to Judith and then I'll meet you in your room, I snaged I load of comic books and junk food if you want to pull an all-nighter? Enid asked.

"Sounds good and the first one to fall asleep has to be on diaper duty for the next two days." Carl said.

"Fine and I scored some earplugs so that way when you fall asleep you won't get woken up by your parents." Enid teased

"That's great ill make sure to put them in your ears after you fall asleep" Carl teased back.

Over the years Carl and Enid had their share of fights but each one made their relationship stronger because they both knew that with love will come fights but the important thing is that they didn't let those fights ruin their love.


End file.
